


Aftermath

by cinnamonsky



Category: Ever Night (TV)
Genre: Both Actors’ Chemisty Was Too Hard To Ignore, Canon diversion, M/M, NSFW, Need More Chao Xiao Shu in Season 3, This is pure filth, right after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: Ning Que gets what he wants.A/N- I can’t think of a good summary. I almost didn’t post this as I didn’t bother to proofread any of it. Whatever. It’s 2020.
Relationships: Chao Xiao Shu/Ning Que
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath

Ning Que buried his face in Chao Xiao Shu’s hair as the older man tightened his grip on the back of his thighs, making sure he held true as he walked down the busy road toward Yulong Sect’s main headquarters. His er ge refused to take no for answer so Ning Que reluctantly allowed himself to be carried from this morning’s palace meeting. His ankle still hadn’t healed completely yet so it did feel good to not use those damned crutches for awhile...his er ge’s strong shoulders felt so much better underneath his arms.  
Ning Que shifted forward until his chest was flush against the older man’s broad back as he all but bear hugged him from behind, the sect master’s natural warmth and scent seeping into him like a drug. He must have been too quiet for too long because he was roused from his stupor by his er ge pointedly squeezing his thighs with his powerful grip.  
“We are almost there, Que di. Do not go to sleep yet as I want to look at that ankle.”  
Ning Que huffed, subconsciously rubbing his face on the back of the older man’s neck. “Er ge...it is your fault you feel too good,” the younger man whined.  
The answering rumble of a chuckle did nothing to help him not doze off again. “You may sleep in a bit, brat.”  
“Will you stay...with me, er ge?”  
“If you wish.”  
Ning Que hummed in acknowledgement as he closed his eyes once more. It was not his intention to doze off once more, but he was roused some time later by roughened fingers caressing his jawline. Dark eyes met his own as he blinked slowly to get the older man’s handsome, noble face in focus.  
“Er ge.”  
“You dozed off again, brat. I need you awake so you can answer my questions.”  
Ning Que nodded as he glanced around the spacious room he was in. He also realized he was laying down on the bed as well.  
“Is this your room, er ge?”  
He heard the sect leader give an affirmative hum as he watched him pull off his boots and start to unwrap his ankle. Ning Que shivered as a hand enclosed the delicately healing bones of his ankle, gently pressing and prodding.  
“How does it feel, Que di?”  
“A-Alright...” the younger man croaked out, still caught up in the feeling of Chao Xiao Shu’s attentiveness. He barely stifled a gasp when the sect leader suddenly used his cultivation to inspect it as well. If his er ge’s grip wasn’t so firm to begin with, he would’ve accidentally kicked him in the face, the sensation so new and abrupt that it made his entire leg jerk.  
“Calm, didi. When I do this, does it hurt?”  
Ning Que could only shake his head, mind still too blank to even begin to speak.  
“Look at me.”  
The younger man could never refuse that dominant, low tone so he obeyed nearly at once.  
“Can I do something?”  
Once more, Ning Que nodded. He trusted his er ge so entirely, it nearly scared him, but he ignored that for the time being. Before he could guess on what he wanted to do, the older man shifted to lean over him and, with the hand not occupied, start untying his shirt until nearly his entire chest was exposed. Ning Que swallowed in slight nervousness at his er ge’s forward actions and, this time, he couldn’t hold in his gasp when Chao Xiao Shu’s hand met his naked chest, resting on top of his thundering heart.  
“It will be easier if I am as close as possible...” the older man murmured, dark gaze filled with focused intensity.  
Before the younger man could ask what he meant by that, he gasped as his er ge’s powerful cultivation suddenly tore through him like a tidal wave. It felt as if he couldn’t breathe properly as he concentrated on not meeting his er ge’s essence with natural animosity. Long moments passed before Ning Que started to relax.  
“Good. Let me in, Thirteenth Teacher.”  
“Er ge...!” Ning Que exclaimed, suprised at his sudden formality, but he allowed the sect leader’s essence inside his vulnerable core. If Chao Xiao Shu were an enemy, he could have killed him instantly, but he wasn’t, so Ning Que let go of all his defenses, inside and out. His back bowed in response to the all consuming feeling of fully submitting to another and Ning Que decided he liked being at his er ge’s mercy. He layed there, panting and sweating, at Chao Xiao Shu’s bold domination of his entire person.  
“Look at me, Ning Que.”  
He obeyed at once and was instantly ensnared in his er ge’s gaze that was glowing with such blatant possessiveness.  
“Yes, Chao er ge...” the younger man panted out.  
“I needed to make sure the Monastery Leader did not hurt you internally without your knowledge. But, you are without injury save for your ankle. I am relieved.”  
“Er ge...thank you.”  
“No need, Que di. It is what I *must* do. Am I overwhelming you with my presence?”  
Ning Que slowly shook his head. “Please...stay awhile. I...I like you within me.”  
Ning Que did not plan that confession to be so blunt, but his er ge’s near responding growl made him relax and shudder at the same time.  
“Then I will stay,” the older man all but hissed out. “You infuriating brat, do you have an idea on how much my instincts are pushing me to do *more* to you?”  
Ning Que licked his suddenly dry lips. “I...I have an idea. Er ge, please keep touching me. I...want it so much.”  
The older man leaned down until Ning Que could feel his breath against his face. “Que di, you have no idea how beautiful you look like this. Entirely at my mercy, entirely submitting to me...you are forcing me to become a damned *beast*.”  
Ning Que could feel the burning flush on his face at his er ge’s blunt, possessive words. “Please...anything,” he whimpered.  
“Do *not* say that. Look at me.”  
The younger man raised his gaze once more. “You are *my* xiao didi. Mine. I regret not taking care of you more often, but I am back now and you must never hesitate to come to me, Ning Que. Hm?”  
The younger man forced back tears. “Always, er ge. I missed you.”  
“I as well, Que di. Now, let me rewrap your ankle before I forget to.”  
Chao Xiao Shu moved away from his personal space, as well as touching his chest, and Ning Que was surprised on how much he disliked that. He watched the older man move away from him entirely to walk across the room to get more medicinal supplies. With the sect leader’s words lingering in his head, Ning Que threw the rest of his clothing off until he was laying in Chao Xiao Shu’s bed in nothing but his underclothes, which barely covered his privates anyway. The soft furs felt wonderful against his skin as Ning Que slowly started to stretch out his muscles.  
“Slower.”  
His er ge’s sudden command made him flush but he obeyed.  
“Look at me, Que di. I always want you to look me so I know you are here, mentally present.”  
“Y-Yes, er ge.”  
He watched as the older man sat back down on the bed, but didn’t immediately start wrapping his ankle. Ning Que instinctively widened his legs as he felt Chao Xiao Shu’s hand caressing up his leg. His member had been half hardened ever since his er ge put his essence within him and Ning Que had not fully noticed until now. He started to sweat again when he noticed the older man blatantly staring at his awakening ardor. Before he could think on what to say, Chao Xiao Shu did it for him once more.  
“Open your thighs, Que di.”  
Ning Que did until he was fully displayed. He still felt his er ge’s hand on his leg and was relieved when it finally moved up.  
“You are so beautifully made, didi. I want to-“  
“Anything, er ge. I mean it. You don’t have to ask me all the time.”  
“As you wish. Impatient brat.”  
~ POV CHANGE ~  
Chao Xiao Shu prided himself to be a patient man, but Ning Que was testing that patience immensely with his blatant eagerness. He could only stare at the pretty picture underneath him, this young man with his long, leanly musculed limbs and addictive scent that drove him insane. With his didi layed out like this on his bed, Chao Xiao Shu was slightly overwhelmed. He leaned down and started to lick up Ning Que’s inner thigh and smirked when the younger man loudly moaned in response. The older man kept his trembling thighs open with his hands as he bypassed his didi’s awakened sex and licked down the other thigh. When he got to Ning Que’s knee, he sucked hard on the back of it before sitting back up. Hazy, dark eyes obediently met his own as the older man ran his fingernails through Ning Que’s suprisingly soft leg hair.  
“Er ge...”  
The sect leader’s own manhood jerked excitedly at the younger man’s hoarse, husky tone.  
“What is it, Que di?”  
“Please...”  
“Patience. Ankle first. Raise your leg up,” he ordered with a painless slap to his thigh. Ning Que huffed softly but obeyed. Chao Xiao Shu ignored the tempting *miles* of skin that just begged to be sucked on when the younger man did so and quickly but efficiently rewrapped the ankle. As he put his leg back down, Chao Xiao Shu motioned for Ning Que to sit up.  
“Closer, didi, until I am satisified.”  
The younger man flushed but moved until he was in his lap and nuzzling into his neck, thighs wide across his own. The sect leader sharply inhaled when Ning Que’s hard sex rubbed up against his own.  
He tipped the younger man’s head back to stare into his eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Ning Que gasped in surprise, the motion making his mouth open, and Chao Xiao Shu wasted no time taking advantage of the opportunity. The older man took control of the kiss easily as he licked all in the younger’s mouth. As he pulled back for air, the sight of Ning Que’s overwhelmed, reddened face deeply pleased him as he subconsciously licked his own lips get the last remnants of the younger man’s taste.  
“Stick out your tongue.”  
He watched as a shy, pink tongue came out of those soft pink lips and Chao Xiao Shu leaned in to capture the slick appendage with his own lips. He felt Ning Que’s soft little pants on his face as he unhurriedly sucked on the tip of his didi’s tongue.  
“Open your mouth wider,” he growled out as he reluctantly let go.  
He inwardly groaned when Ning Que did and Chao Xiao Shu sucked in as much as his tongue as he could in his mouth before he met the younger man’s jaw. The noises his didi was vocalizing went straight to his sex, which was fully hardened at this time.  
“Good boy...” he rumbled as he let go again. He made quick work of his clothing, but kept wearing his own underclothes. He watched as Ning Que stared at his newly bared body. Chao Xiao Shu took care of himself so he knew what Ning Que saw.  
“You may touch me if you wish.”  
“W-Where?”  
At the younger man’s awed stutter, the older man genuinely grinned. “Anywhere you like.”  
He watched as his didi leaned in and started to softly suck on a nipple. The sect leader threw back his head with a grunt and buried a hand in Ning Que’s hair to steady himself. That warm, soft mouth was going to be the death of him.  
~ POV CHANGE/TIME JUMP ~  
Ning Que lazily stretched on top of his er ge with the sun steadily rising as the older man watched him do so. Relaxing his body, the younger man nuzzled into the crook of Chao Xiao Shu’s neck as he felt hands firmly grip his backside in retaliation.  
“Er ge...” Ning Que moaned, feeling the low hum of desire awaken within him as the sect leader continued kneading his ass in an unhurried fashion.  
“What a noisy brat you are this morning...” he heard him say below him.  
“You make me this way, gege.”  
Ning Que felt Chao Xiao Shu’s movements still in suprise at the very intimate way he called him. “Say that again.”  
“Gege. My da gege. My soul mate,” Ning Que dared to whisper his heart’s desire.  
Before the younger man knew it, he was thrown off of the older man, much to his dismay, but relaxed when he felt Chao Xiao Shu pounce on top of him moments later. Intense dark eyes met his as both of hands cupped his face. Ning Que stared back, waiting for the sect leader to process what his words implied.  
“I am old, Ning Que,” Chao Xiao Shu finally responded in a husky tone.  
The thirteenth teacher shook his head before shifting to kiss his palm. “Thirty-six is *not* old, Chao Xiao Shu.”  
“It is when *you* are twenty-two this year. I’m nearly old enough to be your father.”  
“I have already decided, *gege*. You cannot change my mind.”  
Ning Que felt the older man’s deep sigh as he leaned down to rest his forehead against his. “What about First Teacher?”  
“He and Second Senior Brother have been soul mates for years.”  
“Twelfth Teacher, then.”  
“The big fatty is marrying Little Fourteenth next year...and you know married couples become soul mates nearly all of the time.”  
“The emperor?”  
“Too young. He is only thirteen, Chao er ge. Quit bringing up others! You are the one most suitable and most compatible. I have had you in my heart for a long time now.”  
“Ning Que...” the sect leader murmured softly at his confession as he leaned away to meet his eyes. “My precious xiao didi, are you certain?”  
The younger man leaned in and kissed the end of his nose. “I’ve never been more certain in my life. But...I do not want to force you. I just wanted you to know how I felt. You don’t have to-“  
He got cut off by Chao Xiao Shu bruisingly taking his lips and licking into his mouth to stop him from talking. “You are mine, you insufferable thing. Mine. Get rid of those useless thoughts you just had as I *take* you.”  
Ning Que shuddered, heart warm and light, at Chao Xiao Shu’s abrupt turn of words and actions as he got off of him to pull him up and help him onto his lap.  
“Gege, please. I want you.”  
“I know, A’Que. Calm yourself. I need you to relax for me,” he crooned in his ear.  
Now it was Ning Que’s turn to be suprised at a new nickname as he focused on emptying his mind of all thoughts except Chao Xiao Shu. He wrapped his legs around his waist as the younger man could feel the older man’s powerful cultivation rise up within him.  
“Look at me. Keep your eyes on me, Ning Que. I do not want to accidentally harm your core as I try to intertwine our essences if you subconsciously push back against me.”  
“I trust you, gege. You know this.”  
“I do. Focus on me,” Chao Xiao Shu ordered as the thirteenth teacher stared straight into his eyes as he felt a sudden tidal wave of now-familiar cultivation tear through him, physically and spiritually. Gasping, Ning Que forced his eyes to stay open as he could feel the older man unceremoniously push his way through the natural magical barriers of his core.  
“Good boy. My good didi...” he could barely hear Chao Xiao Shu through with the roaring in his ears. He could feel his demon powers awaken in response to another force being within him so intimately as a last defense, but Ning Que concentrated with all his might to push that back down as the older man enveloped his spiritual core entirely with his own as Ning Que could only hold on to his gege with fast-weakening limbs.  
“Hold on just a little more, Ning Que. I am nearly there.”  
The younger man could only pant in the older man’s chest as he desperately held onto him as he felt as if his entire being was being set on fire.  
“G-Gege...I-I...” he stuttered just before he collapsed. His mind and body were being overwhelmed with strain, but his spiritual core and human soul never felt so bright.  
He came back to himself feeling fingers going through his hair. Before he could try to open his eyes, he felt a new warm presence in his mind as well in his core. 

Ning Que shot wide awake as he heard Chao Xiao Shu’s deep voice in his head. “Wha-? Chao er ge...?”  
Those intense eyes met his own as he lightly chuckled. “You can hear me. Good. I was worried the bond did not form entirely before you fell unconscious. I apologize for overwhelming you too much, soul mate, but I wanted to do it as quick as possible. How are you feeling?”  
Ning Que flushed at Chao Xiao Shu’s bluntness, but he smiled at him. “I feel whole, gege. A completeness in my spirit I did not know was needed.”  
“Good. Then you made the right choice picking me.”  
“What about you?”  
“I as well. You can feel me as I can feel you.” He was quiet for a moment as Ning Que watched him concentrate and immediately shivered when he felt the older man’s emotions telepathically come to him.  
“I was blocking myself from you until you woke back up. Am I overwhelming you again?”  
The thirteenth teacher shook his head as he shifted to hug Chao Xiao Shu’s torso. “Not at all. Can you not block yourself from me anymore? I don’t like it.”  
“Of course, A’Que. I was only doing so just case you were overwhelmed, but I can sense you are acclimating quite well.”  
Ning Que breathed in his new soul mate’s scent as he basked in the older man’s presence, physically and telepathically.  
Ning Que iniated shyly. _< *Gege*.>  
_  
_  
“Brat,” he suddenly heard him grumble out loud.  
Ning Que grinned as he slithered up Chao Xia Shu’s chest. “Your brat.”  
The older man just chuckled as the younger man licked the length of his collarbone. “You taste so good, gege,” he all but moaned.  
“A’Que. Behave. I have a meeting to get to and your shenanigans have made me late.”  
Ning Que huffed as he sucked on the other collarbone before Chao Xiao Shu pushed him away. The younger man frowned, catching his hand, as he rose from the bed.  
“I will not be long,” his soul mate soothed as he glanced back, squeezing his own hand before pulling away from his grip. “In the meantime, you must tell your first senior brother about what just transpired. He would want to examine you.”  
Ning Que sulked as he watched his gege get dressed and smooth his hair down before calling his sword to him. The sulkiness disappeared when the older man walked back to him and gave him a breath-taking kiss before walking out of the room.___


End file.
